Slice of Heaven, or Hell? On Hold!
by Nansterz
Summary: The school holidays are approaching, but the twins have no plans! Or do they? Hikaru and Kaoru decide to fix this by hatching a plot to ensure they have fun during the break. TwinsHaruhi
1. The Game

**Slice of Heaven… or.. Hell…**

After recently watching all of the currently subbed OHSHC, I decided I was an avid Twins/Haruhi fan. I dunno', to me, Haruhi doesn't really belong to one or the other. The twins, to me, are like one person, or something, so you can't really break them up… anyway… I also noticed that there were a few Twins/Haruhi oneshots (which were fantastic!) so I decided to try and write a fic based around this trio, as there wasn't one on here that wasn't oneshot. (Though, I suppose for good reasons. I just hope I don't ruin my own story by dragging it out.) Anywho, I hope you enjoy! I'll try and live up to the fantastic twins/Haruhi fiction out there already. This trio deserves good writing.

**Chapter 1**

**The game**

Down at the Ouran Academy, it was only a few days 'til the school holidays and for the Host Club, things were winding down rather uneventfully. Everyone at the school was looking forward to a break, and with the holidays so close in sight, energy levels were low. A few times, Hunny had even been caught staring wistfully out of the window, cake forgotten on his plate.

The twins, however, seemed to be the most affected. Though they now held Haruhi in a slightly higher regard, as she was the only one who could tell them apart, their endeavors to evoke some sort of romantic reaction out of her just weren't working. They were beginning to wonder if the poor child was even capable of love. It was curiosity now, that drove them. However, with Tamaki around, it was getting hard for them to even stand close to her, and it just wasn't worth risking something like a brief kiss; despite the reaction they might get out of Tamaki… or Haruhi for that matter.

In the car to school, the twins sat opposite each other. It was quiet as the two mused to themselves, content with just sitting and staring out the window. Kaoru turned his head to Hikaru, watching him for a moment. He'd had an idea congealing in his head for a short while now, and it needed to be voiced.

"Ne, Hikaru?"

The elder Hatachiin brother looked over to Kaoru, eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking; It's getting close to the holidays now, right?"

"And? What of it?" His eyes shone, now absorbed in whatever his younger brother had to say. Kaoru couldn't keep a small smile from his lips.

"We have nothing planned, right?"

Hikaru's gaze became flat, "What is it? Out with it already."

Kaoru pouted his lips playfully. "No need to be like that. I just thought, so we don't get bored, we could invite our newest friend over to our house a few days."

Hikaru blinked, then grinned, "Of course! What a fantastic idea. Think of all the games we could play!"

Kaoru nodded, mimicking his grin, "Yes, yes. The only issue is… well… how do we get her away from Tamaki-senpai? There's no way he'd let her stay without inviting him too, and that wouldn't be any fun."

Hikaru thought for a moment, running an elegant index finger over his chin, "Well, how about some sort of game? The winner gets to host Haruhi at his house? We'd have to rig it somehow…"

Kaoru gasped, raising an index finger to the air, "Nn! I know! The ladder game!"

"Ladder game?" Hikaru tilted his head to one side, lips frowning in confusion.

"You know, that commoner game, where you write options at the bottom of a sheet of paper and have lines running up to the top with rungs placed randomly inbetween them. You follow the rungs along when you reach one until you get to the bottom, and there you have your answer!" Kaoru grabbed a sheet of paper from his bag, scrawling out a quick example."

Hikaru picked up the sheet when he had finished and grinned, "Kaoru, you're a genius. Though… it's not like the usual game we play."

"Which is why it will be so intriguing. Especially when we mention it's a commoner game." Kaoru smiled to himself, resting his feet on the chair opposite, closing his eyes. "Though, you'd better make the act we put on look damn good."

---------------------------------------

It was coming towards the end of the day. Haruhi closed her text book, looking at her watch. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. "That time already?" She was feeling wary about Host Club this afternoon, the twins had been giving her all too knowing looks during class all day. Thankfully, she had had a study period last to just sit by herself and actually get some study done. The twins had disappeared… but she decided to not worry over it too much. She'd find out about what they were plotting soon enough. Besides, it was nice to have a small break away from the Club members. She packed up her books, slid them into her bag and reluctantly stood up, brushing down her school jacket. Ignoring the girls watching her over the edges of their books, she left the room and headed up to the Third music room. Halfway down the hallway, she could already hear the cries of Tamaki.

Hand poised on the handle, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'Mother in Heaven, please let me last through this afternoon.'

She was looking forward to the break; a chance to study properly and just relax. No more ridiculous Host Club meetings for a few weeks. She smiled to herself, picturing a glass of cool Barley Tea in one hand and a book in the other, resting carelessly on a beanbag by the window. The sunlight shone through, keeping her warm as she sipped her drink, the ice clinking musically against the glass-

Her reverie was cut short by another yell from Tamaki. She opened her eyes and opened the door. Instead of the usual, "Irashaimase." She saw instead Tamaki holding the twins by their coat collars.

Haruhi sighed. This was going to be one long afternoon. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" She asked in flat tones, walking further into the room and closing the door. "I can hear you in the hallway. It wouldn't look good if your customers knew your true colours." She shot him a 'look' that sent Tamaki into the corner. She allowed herself a small smirk. He wasn't that hard to control, really.

"H-Haruhi's so mean…" She heard him mumbling pressing his two index fingers together.

"Ne, ne! Haruhi!" Honey bounced over, grasping Haruhi around the waist, his head only coming up to her stomach, "If I win, you'll have lotsa' fun over at my house! We'll invite Mori-senpai as well, seeing as he'd get so lonely without me." He giggled, looking up at her.

Haruhi looked around the room, hoping someone would enlighten her, "Win…?"

"Yeah! Haru-chan and Kaoru-chan made up a game! Though, it's a commoner game, so you should know it already!"

Slowly, things started to make some sort of sense…

She unlatched herself from Honey, making her way to the twins, who produced a piece of paper. They grinned innocently, "We thought, seeing as everyone gets tired out on our group vacations, that you'd enjoy some time with a smaller group instead. It would be more relaxing-" Hikaru spoke, allowing Kaoru to take over,

"-However, we couldn't decide who it should be, so we devised this ladder." He held it out, showing her the paper. Along the top had 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, with the bottom of the paper folded over, so Haruhi couldn't see whose name was where. Haruhi looked up from the paper and folded her arms, turning her head away from it, "I'm not playing this stupid game!"

Tamaki looked up from his corner hopefully, "Then, you'll stay at my place?"

Haruhi sighed, her arms falling to her sides, "I'm staying at nobody's house. I just want a relaxing vacation at home. By myself." She emphasized the last part.

Honey gave a small sniffle, looking up at her with large eyes, "H-Haruhi… you aren't sick of us, are you?"

Haruhi looked down at him, "N-No! I don't mean that either, just-"

Hikaru took this moment to jump in, holding the paper out to her again "Then you'll play our game!"

Kaoru placed an arm over her shoulder, grinning at her, "Go on, please?"

She looked from Honey, to Tamaki, to Kaoru, then back to Hikaru, "Fine… fine… I'll play the stupid game…"

"Yatta!" The twins chorused, Hikaru clasping one of Kaoru's hands. Haruhi took the paper.

"Lets see… lets see…" She scanned the numbers, finally choosing 4. She followed her finger down the line, running along all the rungs she came to. Tamaki peered over her shoulder hopefully, Honey standing on tip toes to watch her finger move. The twins grinned to themselves. She finally reached the end, unfolding the paper. A name glared out at her 'Hatachiin' Her eyes widened, a disbelieving look appearing on her face, "I-I've been had..." She cried flatly. the paper going limp in her hand. 'Why didn't I see it coming?' She thought angrily.

Tamaki was livid, "Y-You two! This is unfair!" He thrust an accusing finger at them, "I shan't leave my daughter in your hands! Who knows what you'd do! I demand that we play the game again!"

The twins smirked, shrugging with their palms raised in a synchronized manner, "But lord, you agreed to the game. We can't help the outcome. It was just luck." Kaoru took this moment to take the paper, putting it into his pocket before anyone had a chance to look at it more closely.

Tamaki gave a growl, "F-F-Fine! But if you make Haruhi upset, then there'll be hell to pay!" He turned to Haruhi, grasping her hand, "My dear… I shall be only a phone call away if you need my help."

She pulled away from Tamaki's grip, frowning, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I didn't agree to this game. So I'm not going anyway."

Kaoru grinned, "But you were the prize, and we won. So now we get to claim it. It's not a matter of whether you want to or not."

"B-But!" Haruhi sighed, defeated, "It's only for a few days, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, um… I suppose it can't hurt." She hung her head, managing a small smile, "Besides, it might be fun."

The twins exchanged a look. The same thought running through their heads. 'Oh… you don't know how right you are…'

"Fantastic! Then we'll take you to our place as soon as school finishes." Hikaru smiled.

Haruhi took a breath, then let it out, 'Just what have I gotten myself into…'

-----------------------------------------------

"Just dump your bags in the boot."

Hikaru chucked one of Haruhi's bags into the boot of the car, moving to let her place the one she had been carrying along side it's partner. She did, Kaoru opening the door for her and motioning her to enter in a very elegant manner. Tamaki stood a few feet away, glaring daggers at the unscrupulous Hatachiin devils, Honey , Mori and Kyoya standing next to him; Honey waving a cutsey goodbye at the three. Haruhi smiled sheepishly,

"I don't need such a big send off…" She mumbled to herself, climbing into the Hatachiin's personal car. Hikaru followed in after, maneuvering himself onto her left, while Kaoru sat on her right. Haruhi looked from one to the other flatly,

"Um… the car is rather big, you know. We don't have to be so cramped."

The twins did up their seatbelts before strapping Haruhi in. Kaoru held out the clicker for his brother, while Hikaru made a show of pulling the belt over her lap before clicking it shut.

"We know, but this way is much more friendly, don't you think?" Kaoru smiled and tilted his head innocently at Haruhi; a well practiced gesture.

"Well… there's friendly, and then there's cramped." She spoke un-sportingly. The twins weren't phased by it, however.

Kaoru quickly started a conversation, not wanting to lull into an awkward silence this early in the journey, "Ne, Haruhi, what's your favourite meal?"

Hikaru smiled at his brother ov er the top of Haruhi's head, "Don't be stupid, it's Ootoro, right?"

Haruhi pondered this, placing a finger under her chin, "Well… I haven't really eaten it all that often… but I do like it. I suppose it's one of my favourites."

"Perfect! Because we've organized a special Sushi chef to come and prepare Ootoro Sushi for us. Just for you." On the 'you', Kaoru gently ran his index finger from her ear, along the outline of her jaw to meet her hand still poised on her chin, cupping it ever so softly.

Hikaru placed a hand on Haruhi's cheek, the one opposite him. Sighing dramatically, he rested his head against hers, "Kawaisou… it's such a pity that you're denied simple foods like Ootoro, Haruhi…"

Kaoru followed his brother's lead, copying his position against Haruhi symmetrically, "Don't worry, little Haruhi, you can eat whatever you like when you're a guest at our house."

"Perfect…" Haruhi spoke unconvincingly. Despite what she said, the Ootoro did sound tempting… perhaps this little holiday wouldn't be as bad as she expected. She allowed herself a small smile as the car sped away to her unforeseen doom.

The car soon pulled up to the boys' mansion and she was ushered to her room. Not to her surprise, it was next to Hikaru and Kaoru's room. She walked in, the room more than twice as big as her bedroom at home. She walked in, her mouth an 'o' of awe and placed her bags at the foot of her bed. She took a seat on it, studying the room. It was clean and tasteful, with a neutral theme running through it. There was a large window looking out over the garden. She longed to go for a walk in it; imagining sitting down on one of the inviting benches in the sun with a book or something. She smiled to herself, edging closer to the window sill, hands resting on it. A door connecting hers opened. Not to her surprise, the rooms had an adjoining door linking to the brothers' room, Hikaru and Kaoru's heads poking through the doorway. Haruhi frowned, "Hey! At least nock first, I could have been changing."

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned too, as if the thought hadn't crossed their minds at all. They were already changed into casual clothes, wearing simple t-shirts and pants, "We thought we should give this to you now, incase we forget." Kaoru held out a parcel. "It's a dinner dress; one of our own mother's creations. She'd be ever so pleased if you wore it."

Haruhi walked over to them and took it with gritted teeth, "Arigatou…" She placed it on her bed. It was still a good few hours before dinner. She turned around to face her hosts, "But, before then. What are our plans?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Shall we give you a tour of the gardens? They're quite nice…"

Haruhi tried not to look too delighted, though, inside, was thrilled. She rewarded them with a smile, "Alright. I'll get changed and meet you in the hall."

A few minutes later and Haruhi emerged from the room. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a simple white dress that fell just above the knees over the top. It had no sleeves, and had a conservative but to it, not showing off too much skin around her neck either. It still held a casually cute air to it, however; which caused the twins to run synchronized eyes up and down her a few times before happily linking arm in arm with her, "Alright, lets go!" The two chorused.

Haruhi flopped down in the shade of a tree, leaning against the trunk. Now… this was relaxing. She gave a genuine smile, placing her hands behind her head. They had been walking for about ten minutes before she had requested a quick rest, and in the shade of a tree seemed like the perfect place. She looked up at the branches, noticing the odd plump apple peeking out at her from the leaves. Hikaru sat down next to her, Kaoru sitting by her knees; both smiling at her.

"So, what do you think so far?" They both spoke.

Haruhi's smile widened at them, "I love it, it's so peaceful and quiet… the scenery is beautiful-" The twins exchanged smirks at her slip of words, but Haruhi seemed not to notice, "-and the ground is so soft."

Kaoru stretched out, resting his head on her side, "You're right, it is nice, eh, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded in concurrence,

"Yeah, but I'm hungry…" With that, he stood up to reach for an apple, standing on the tips of his toes. Gracefully, he plucked one from its hiding spot and gave it a wipe on his shirt before biting into it. He sat down again, Kaoru pouting at him, "Brother, give me a bite." His words were playfully whiny, Hikaru chucking him the apple. He caught it, raising the ripe, plump looking fruit to his lips. He licked the juice that was running from its previous wound where Hikaru had bitten it, before helping himself to the luscious flesh the apple. He chewed and swallowed, smiling. "Oishii! It's very good. Want some, Haruhi?"

He ran his tongue slowly around his mouth to catch the stray juice and offered it to Haruhi. She looked at it for a moment. She reached out a hand to grab it, but Kaoru had different plans. He sidled closer to Haruhi and took a large bite from the apple himself, but didn't pop it into his mouth; Instead, he slowly leant forward towards her. She gave him a funny look and opened her mouth to protest, but found it promptly filled with apple, which Kaoru pushed further into her mouth with his tongue. What could she do but accept the piece of fruit? She took it into her mouth and chewed for a moment, then swallowed taking a moment before answering, "It is good." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad," Kaoru smiled, leaning in again, catching a trickle of apple juice that had escaped from her lip with his tongue, following it up to meet her mouth, just brushing her bottom lip gently.

Haruhi leant back wiping her chin dry with her hand, "I could have done that myself, you know…" She spoke softly, but her cheeks remained blushless.

Hikaru grinned, "Yes, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

Again, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks. If Tamaki had been here, there would have been a lot of blood shed… but they still hadn't gotten a reaction out of her. 'Looks like we have our work cut out for us.'

----------------------------------------------------------

Bwaaah… thought I should at least write some Twins/Haruhi in here… even though that section was more Kaoru/Haruhi… but meh, I just wanted to get the first chapter up to give me some motivation D I'll keep it even from here in, promise!

Btw, I kept Hunny's name as Honey, as that is what is written for subs on the anime and I think it looks cuter written down that was O I decided to keep it minimally fan-girl-ish by chucking in the classic few scraps of generic Japanese to keep the fic authentic ;D But I hope you guys all enjoyed it, despite the relatively slow-moving-ness of the fic.

I'm open to suggestions of constructive criticism or games that you'd like to see them play. I have a few in mind already! ;D

I'd love it if you R 'n' R'd and I'll get the next chapter up soon (I just needs some sleep atm -o-)


	2. The Devils up their Game

**A Slice of Heaven, or Hell?**

Okay, okay, I have some apologies to make. First, I just realized it's Hitachiin, not Hatachiin.

Second, I read through my first chapter and solemnly swear to take more time on editing! My gosh! Sorry.

Thirdly, for updating a little tardy. I think I just got lazy.

Anywho, thanks for all the reviews! I loved some of the ideas and might toy around with them (That twister one was awesome. Just the idea of it cracks me up.)

So, yeah, here's Chapter Two!

Drabble no.2: Whaaa, can't wait for **Ep. 21 of Ouran**! Hikaru and Haruhi trapped in a net! I hope you guys are looking as forward to it as I am!

**Chapter 2**

**The Devils up their Game  
**

Kaoru stretched back lazily before deftly grabbing Haruhi's hand and standing up, "Ne, ne, Haruhi! Lets play a game!" He grinned playfully at her, pulling her to her feet.

She went reluctantly, her lips forming a flat line, "What kind of a game?"

Hikaru stood up elegantly, draping an arm around her neck casually, "Hmm… How about red light green light?" He asked with a raised brow.

Haruhi gave a sigh, "You know I'm not into games like that… they're little kids' games anyway."  
Kaoru smiled at her, entwining his fingers through hers in the hand he still held, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Well, how about… TAG!" He laughed, using his free hand to lightly tap the end of Haruhi's nose. The twins jumped back from her in unison, grinning at her.  
Haruhi gave them flat looks, folding her arms, "I'm not playing." Simple as that…  
Kaoru pouted his lips at her, "C'mon, Haruhi, at least try to have some fun."

She closed her eyes, unmoved, "No."

A thought flashed through his mind… "Well, the sooner you play, the sooner you get to eat that fatty tuna…"  
Like magic, her eyes clicked open, thoughtful. The twins' eyes widened in anticipation. Haruhi gave a slow, sly smile, "Fine, fine…" And then, with a quickness the Hitachiin brothers didn't expect, she lunged forward to tap Hikaru, "Tag!" She called, grinning foolishly.  
Hikaru stood there, quite taken a back for about a second before he grinned in return, taking chase. Haruhi started to run, smiling widely. For someone who didn't take PE, she was really rather fit, dodging 'round Hikaru when he got too close. To their surprise, she seemed to be genuinely enjoying it; even laughing a few times when she made a narrow escape.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Senpai!" She cried once she had made a ridiculously good side step. Naturally, Hikaru had missed on purpose, but feigned disappointment. He had a mission and he was damned if he was going to mess it up. Besides… it was fun watching her laugh and smile at him…  
Kaoru was laughing too, running around with them, also nimbly escaping Hikaru's attacks when he occasionally aimed at him. They caught each others' gaze, the message in their eyes clear. This was a victory for them; getting Haruhi to actually enjoy some of the time she spent with them. They simultaneously turned to look upon their own private princess laughing and having fun, their smiles widening.

Eventually, Haruhi started to tire out, her pace and breath becoming more rugged.  
Hikaru gave one of his Cheshire smiles and ran around her, coming to tag her from in front. She saw him coming and made to make a dash around him at the last minute when he was almost in touching distance, though, got herself caught up in her own feet, tripping backwards. She made an instinctive grab at anything to keep herself upright, snagging Hikaru's arm. Funnily enough, he fell with her, hands landing at either side of her head, sprawled lightly on top of her. For a moment, he looked down at her, eyes flashing a hint of lust, his breath coming in soft pants from running, brushing her cheek. Slowly, he bent his head down, softly pressing his lips against hers, holding their kiss for a small moment. He then brought his head back up, his mouth caught in a slight smirk, "Tag…"

Haruhi blinked, eyes wide at him, lips slightly parted. "S-Senpai…"  
With expertly practiced timing, Kaoru called out to them , "Neee, Hikaru! I'm getting cold!"  
Hikaru pushed himself off of her, leaning back on his heels, "Alright, alright. Lets head back inside."  
He held a hand out to Haruhi, who took it dazedly; still not sure what to make of the situation. She stood up, patting her dress down, frowning at the few grass stains she had on it. This was one of the few dresses she liked too…  
Before she knew it, the twins had linked hands with her, walking side by side back to the house, late afternoon shadows making patterns on the dappled grass.

Once again, Haruhi found herself alone in the guest room. It was almost time for dinner and the twins had left her to get changed into her dinner outfit. She unenthusiastically walked to her bed and opened the package. Well… she supposed it could have been worse.  
She slipped out of her casual clothing, tugging on the dress she had been left. It was a rich orange, the colour of the setting sun, with a lot of lace and add-ons. The neck line was modest, but covered in delicate frills to give the impression of a bust that didn't exist. At the hip, it flared out a little to aid her waist, the hem falling flawlessly at her feet. She wasn't an expert on material, but it felt comfortable, sitting nicely on her frame. She smiled to herself, fiddling with the lace cuffs. In short, it was a cute dress. She looked back at the paper, realizing she had been left a length of orange ribbon for her hair too. She shrugged and tied it over her head in a bow, the loops stylishly placed by her right ear. She hated to admit it, but she actually quite liked the look.  
Shortly after, she heard a knock on the door, the maids opening it, "The Masters request that you come to dine with them." They spoke in unison, gesturing her to enter the hallway. She nodded, glad to comply, as for once she had been spared the harassment of being dressed by them. Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting at a luxuriously styled table. When she entered, the both caught their breath, blushes spreading to their own faces. She looked amazing… stunning… so incredibly cute. The way the dress flowed when she walked, creating a lady-like sense of movement as she crossed the room to the table, the ribbon bobbing up and down with each step. They shook their heads, speaking in unison, "P-Please, take a seat." Motioning to the table. A divine white table cloth graced the flawlessly polished wood, candles placed on it an equidistance apart. Haruhi was seated in-between them, finding it odd that they were all sitting side by side on the same side of the table. A plate was placed in front of each of them, she noted, but there were none placed for their parents.

As if reading her thoughts, the twins spoke in synchronous timing, "Mother and Father said they would be back late tonight, and that we should eat without them. They're sorry they couldn't be here to meet you, though."  
Kaoru smiled at Haruhi with innocence, "At least this way, we can talk however we like without pointless small talk, right?"  
Haruhi blinked at him, "Well… I suppose so…"  
It was then that the butlers entered with food, placing platters on the table, lifting the lids to reveal gorgeously arranged sushi. They had all three kinds, from the kind rolled in seaweed to the kind with the toppings placed on an immaculately square bed of rice.  
Haruhi could feel her mouth watering, eyes widening at the vast amount of choice. "Where to begin?" She mumbled softly, as though in a dream. Hikaru deftly picked up a piece with his chopsticks, turning to Haruhi, "Here, this one's your favourite; Ootori."  
Before she could object, he had popped it into her mouth. She chewed it once or twice, amazed at the intense sensation it sent her taste buds. The texture was fantastic; everything she had imagined Ootori should be. How could she possibly go back to normal tuna after tasting such a delicacy!  
She swallowed, smiling happily, "D-Delicious."The twins shot each other winning grins behind her back, Kaoru leaning towards her, "So, I take it you're enjoying yourself here?"  
Haruhi smiled at him, nodding, taking another piece of Ootori sushi. "Yeah, I am."  
"Perfect…" The Hitachiin brothers spoke, returning her smile.

When Haruhi had eaten her fill, she sat back happily, a content smile gracing her face, "This was the best meal I've ever had…" She murmured, closing her eyes. "I couldn't eat another bite."  
The twins placed their chopsticks on their plates, also leaning back, "Mmm… it was delicious, wasn't it, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked over at his brother. He nodded, stretching lazily, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind eating that every day." He yawned, shutting his eyes and spoke on queue "But, now I'm a little bored… what are we going to do?"  
He peeped a look at Kaoru through one of them, who placed his index finger on his chin in cute thoughtfulness "Hmm… well, I've been researching commoner games again… why don't we play one of those?"  
Haruhi sighed, "No more baby games, Kaoru, please…" She muttered sourly, eyes still closed.  
Kaoru smiled slyly at Hikaru, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that… this game's called 'The Pocky Game'. Have you heard of it?"  
"It vaguely rings a bell…" Haruhi opened a suspicious eye at Kaoru, sitting up straight.  
He grinned at her, "Great! I've been wanting to try Pocky for a while, ever since you started introducing us to all these commoner foods."  
Hikaru stood up from his chair, his younger brother following suite. "C'mon, lets go play in the living room."

The servants had already lit the fire place. The mansion didn't really need one, as the room was far too big to be heated up by a small fire, but it created a good atmosphere. Hikaru sat down close by it, Kaoru sitting beside him, placing his arms around his shoulders, "Ne, ne, Oniisan, why don't you explain how to play?"  
Hikaru nodded, producing a packet of Pocky, ripping off the cardboard tab to reveal the two separate silver wrappings that encased the chocolate Pocky.

"There's a slight change, however. We've devised our own way of playing it." He took one of the packet and ripped open the top, revealing the chocolate sticks, "We'll play the Pocky Game as a penalty. It'll be quite simple, though. Basically, we'll ask you trivia questions about one of us at a time and if you get it wrong, then you have to play with one of us. I assume you know what you do with the Pocky."

Kaoru gave an innocent smile, "I know, lets do a demonstration for Haruhi!" He spoke, pulling out a stick of Pocky. He placed one end in his mouth, Hikaru taking the other end in his. They began to munch their way to the end, gradually getting closer and closer to the middle where they would meet, slowing down as they did so. Before their lips met, they parted, Hikaru popping the last bit of Pocky into his mouth. Kaoru smiled at Haruhi, "See, really quite easy."

She narrowed her eyes a little, "And why would I play that?"

The elder twin raised a finger, giving another Cheshire smile, "Simple. If you get just one question right, we'll stop playing games for the rest of the evening."  
She paused to consider this for a moment, before sighing, "Very well, what's the first question?"  
The two beamed at her, Kaoru piping up, "What's my favourite food?"  
Haruhi frowned. What a broad question… it really could be anything… Her frown increased as she thought, finally deciding upon, "Uhm… ramen?"

Delightedly, Kaoru called out, "Wrong! It's Curry!" He grinned, taking a stick and placing it in his mouth. Reluctantly, Haruhi took the other end, eating her way to the middle ever so slowly. She looked at Kaoru, his eyes locking with hers. She watched his face get closer and closer, 'til she could feel the warmth of his face, his breath coming softly. This time, their lips met, locking a little more solidly than the last kiss she had received from the other Hitachiin. Compared to his brother, Kaoru's kiss was more gentle and caring. Slowly, he withdrew, smiling at Haruhi nose to nose before moving back next to his brother; the victim still blushless.

"Next question!" Cried Hikaru gleefully, Pocky stick already at the ready, "What's our star sign?"

Oh crap! Haruhi thought, gritting her teeth. She had no idea when their birthday was, let alone what days of the month fell under which star sign. She should have known it would be useless to play against them, it was like winning lotto. Though the prize was big, the chances of winning were very, very, very slim. "L-Leo?"

"Wrong!" The twins chorused happily, now Hikaru's turn to try and make the fair maiden fluster. Like his brother, he placed the end of Pocky between his lips impatiently, Haruhi again doing the same. Hopelessly, she look ahead at Hikaru, who looked somewhat hungry, deep down in those auburn eyes. He started chewing, Haruhi slowly copying. Inch by inch, the came to the center, Hikaru placing a hand gracefully on her cheeks as he did so. He took her by surprise when their mouths met, his kiss deeper; contrasting the gentle peck he had given her earlier that day, his hand holding her in her place. When she didn't react, he gave her bottom lip a daring, but gentle little nip. Still, she didn't blush, Hikaru pulling back. Even though he hadn't gotten a reaction out of her, he had felt her first initial surprise, allowing himself a small smirk.

Before she knew it, Kaoru had draped himself over her shoulder, holding a bar of chocolate that had seemed to have had appeared out of nowhere. He broke of two pieces, still attached to one another, "I think Pocky's boring... this'll make it much more interesting…" He purred, placing the two connected piece in her mouth. She didn't have time to object before she felt his lips pressed to hers, enveloping the piece of chocolate sticking out of her mouth. Ever so carefully, he bit down on the hollow holding the segments together, leaving their mouths with a piece of chocolate each. He expertly pulled the bite into yet another kiss. Kaoru took his time, holding the kiss, moving his lips gently against hers. He was careful to keep it passive, yet applied some pressure, giving her the best of both worlds. When he pulled back, he gave her bottom lip a slow lick, "You still had some chocolate on them…" He spoke in hushed tones, licking his own lips to catch any smeared chocolate. He chewed on his piece, swallowing it triumphantly and sat back, flicking a look at Hikaru. It now seemed like a competition between the two, Kaoru's look obviously saying 'beat that'. To his even greater delight, he was rewarded with a soft blush on Haruhi's cheeks, the dazed look returning to her face as she swallowed her chocolate. For the twins, it wasn't enough. They couldn't stop there. They craved more, as though they needed it to live.

------------------------------------------------

Sozz, felt like a good place to stop there. In reality, I typed this up in three hours, otherwise I probably wouldn't have a chance to put it up 'til Sunday evening x.x And that wouldn't be cool. I suppose this chapter is to say thanks to those people who stuck it out for chapter one. I really appreciated the reviews for such a lousy first chapter. I hope this one lived up to your expectations! I'll probably read this in a few days and go: 'Ohmygosh! It's so unbelievably crap! Why are people reading this!' So I'll understand if you don't think it's great. I didn't exactly edit it a lot x.x It's also late… but enough excuses…

I just realized this is only the first day! I wonder what weird things I can come up with for the rest of the time she's trapped in the Hitachiin house…

Thanks again for all the reviews and I really hope this chapter meets all your standards.


End file.
